


I'll protect you, no matter what

by ShinyDixon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Slavery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Yondu is looking for you after your presumed adoptive father ask him to take you back home.What will he do once he finds out the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two shots fiction.  
> Next part will be posted soon and there will be smut.
> 
> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

“Cap, we found her”

“Then bring her here, Kraglin”

Yondu was a little irritated today.

Usually he would look forward to every work that included credits as a payment, but this time the request was a little weird.

A rich guy in Xandar hired him and his Ravagers for a simple reason: finding a woman.

Yondu was taken aback when the xanadrian asked him to looking for the girl.

Looking at the pictures he gave him, she was a very beautiful woman with long (h/c) hair, bright (e/c) coming from Terra.

Yondu sensed that something wasn’t right since terrans running around the galaxy were something uncommon, but the guy assured him that the girl was his adopted daughter.

Not caring about the whole story, he dismissed the rich xanadrian and walked toward his ship, ready to bring that girl back to her father and get some credits.

What he didn’t expect was how different the truth really was.

* * *

When Kraglin brought the girl in front of him, he couldn’t believe at what he saw.

She was staring at the ground and trembling like a leaf while leaning against Kraglin.

Her shirt was torn apart, the only thing that kept it from fall to the ground were her small hands.

Yondu also noticed that she was thinner than how she appeared on the picture her father gave to him.

“What happened to you sweetheart?” he reached out to touch your face but you quickly turned to the other side.

“I won’t hurt you darling…I’m Yondu Udonta and now you’re safe”

Turning toward him, you noticed how, despite his imposing appearance, he was staring at you with affection on his red eyes.

“I’m…I’m (Y/n)”

“Nice to meet you (Y/n)…now, I can tell by your look that you need some food and rest, but first thing first, I’m gonna give you something to wear…can you walk?”

“I…I don’t think so”

All of sudden you found yourself between the centaurian’s arms, he took you up bridal style and walked away toward his room.

Usually Yondu wasn’t a kind man but seeing you like that reminded him of Peter.

Yondu decided that you could use a warm bath, so, once he leaned you down onto his bed, he started the water on the conjoined bathroom.

“I promise I won’t stare at your…intimacy…but I need you to take off those clothes”.

Without a word, and without turning around, you peeled off your warn out shirt and pants.

In a normal occasion, the old centaurian would get horny at the sight of such rounded breasts, however, what he saw made his heart sink.

Every inch of your body was covered in bruises, and what seemed like whip wounds.

They were pretty old, so you couldn’t have get them before you left Xandar.

Feeling Yondu’s eyes on you, you stared at him.

“These are gifts from my master…the reason I run away”

“Your master? But your father said…”

You suddenly got up from the bed, not caring about you being naked or by the fact that your legs were about to give in under your weight.

“DID HE SENT YOU?! HE’S NOT MY FATHER, PLEASE DON’T TAKE ME BACK TO HIM OH GOD PLEASE NO”

Tears were streaming down your face, while you started screaming and cry loudly.

Yondu quickly made his way toward your trembling body and enveloped you into a tight hug.

“Hush sweetheart, calm down, I got you”

You muffled your cries onto Yondu’s broad chest, while he helped you walking toward the bathtub.

He gently helped you sit into the warm water, and, after retrieving a sponge, he started to wash your back and hair.

He was so gentle, massaging your scalp and back, trying to not hurt you.

“Please, don’t bring me back to him, he just uses me to please his friends everytime he throw a party…and if I refuse to let them use my body, he just wip me until I bleed…after all, his friends doesn’t give a shit if my body is ruined, they just use me as a stress ball”

“Sweetheart… I won’t take you back to that monster… but,this is  a Ravager ship, you need to gain your living, so, if you promise me that you’ll rest and once you feel better, you’ll make yourself useful, well…in that case you can stay here”.

You turned your face toward him, a smile appeared on your lips, and Yondu could swear, that was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“ I give you my word, captain”

Scoffing, Yondu continued to take care of your bruised body.

He knew very well what being a slave was like.

Seeing those scars and bruises on your body, took him back at when he was forced to fight with different alien species, and at how his own body had his own scars.

Moreover, since you first met, he felt something more than a simple attraction for a beautiful woman, but he couldn’t make out what that was.

Anyway, he mentally swore that he will protect and take care of you until his last breath.

And he’ll start to keep his promise by visiting that disgusting man, making sure that him and his yaka arrow will have a very close meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is looking for you after your presumed adoptive father ask him to take you back home.  
> What will he do once he finds out the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)
> 
> Also, if you like my works, I have a Ko-fi account where you can supports me: https://ko-fi.com/yuniemoguri

When the Eclector finally landed on Xandar, Yondu was quite surprised by your decision to accompany him to your former master’s house.

“It’s something I have to do…I’m a Ravager now, I need to face my fears”

He could read your determination on your (e/c) eyes while you said those words to him.

Your hand went to the red leather jacket where the Ravagers’ emblem was.

You were ready to gain your place on the Eclector, starting from fight your own battles.

Meanwhile your blue captain had just one thing in mind: let that asshole pay for what he had done to you.

* * *

This time Yondu didn’t wait for someone to open the door of that gigantic mansion…no…he broke through the door by giving it a powerful kick, then he proceed to kill every guards who pointed their weapons at him using his yaka arrow.

Meanwhile you looked at him in awe, you had never see something like that.

You stared at him, proudly walking with his head up, whistling and killing xanadrian after xanadrian.

You couldn’t hide that you felt an immediate attraction toward the centaurian since the first time you met him.

The way he took care of you during your fist night on the Eclector, and how he protectively moved his arm around your waist every time one of his men looked at you hungrily, was enough to turn you on.

During your first week on his ship, there were times where You and Yondu would just sit together into his bedroom, talking about everything.

During those moments his hands were always on you, slowly caressing your thigh or back, however, when you moved his hands on your breasts or you tried to kiss him, Yondu would just move away.

You were worried that he thought you were offering yourself to him as a way to thank him, but every time you tried to talk to him about that he would dismiss you.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you slammed against Yondu’s firm back.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice he stopped right after a big door that you recognize so well.

“Hey sweetheart, look where you’re going”   
Yondu chuckled turning toward you, but stopped immediately when he saw your grim expression.

He noticed that you were trembling like a leaf, and you struggled to breath.

“hey now sweetheart, look at me…just look at me (Y/N)”

Your (e/c) eyes met his red ones, his hands were going up and down your arms, trying to calm you down.

“I’m sorry Yondu…it’s just that… every time I crossed that door, it was because he wanted me there so he could punish me”

Yondu gritted his teeth, trying to control himself and don’t thinking about all the horrible things that man did to you.

“He won’t hurt you anymore darling, just stay by my side okay?”

Nodded, you gave him a small smile, letting him know that you trusted him and his words.

Finally, Yondu slammed open the door, finding himself into a big study.

“Yondu Udonta? I don’t think our deal included you exterminating my men”

Your former master was there, looking at the both of you with a grin on his face and one of the most powerful weapon on his hands.

A loud whistle was heard before the yaka arrow quickly flew toward the master, halting just a few millimeters from his forehead.

“I bet you die before you could fire that thing…just put it down and give me a reason to not kill you you son of a bitch”

The master  throw the gun on the ground and put his hands up.

“I…I can give you more credits Yondu, you don’t need to kill me…(Y/n) please, kitten, please tell him to stop”

What happened next was something that Yondu didn’t expect.

He saw you grabbing a paperknife from the writing desk.

“I’M NOT YOUR KITTEN”

Screaming you stabbed him on the neck, making him fall in pure shock.

You didn’t stop…you couldn’t stop.

After the first stab you kept stabbing him everywhere you could reach.

You were crying and screaming while you ended the life of the man who ruined yours.

All of sudden an hand on your wrist stopped you, and brought you against a firm chest.

“He’s gone now…hush don’t cry sweetheart”

You let the paperknife fall to the ground while you brought your arms around Yondu’s neck.

You finally let go, screaming and crying against his chest.

You cried because you couldn’t help but think about everything you went through.

You cried because you were finally free.

But most importantly, you cried because to gain your freedom you had to became a monster.

When you finally calmed down, you showed Yondu where your former master kept his credits.

It was then that you noticed you and Yondu hands and neck were covered in blood.

You walked toward the centaurian who was busy with the loot, when he felt your small hands on his neck and chest.

“I’m sorry.. for the blood…for everything…”

“Nah it’s fine baby…don’t worry your pretty head about it”

* * *

When the two of you get back on the ship, Yondu gave Kraglin the loot.

His second in command sensed that something happened in that mansion but the look Yondu gave him was enough to shut him up before he could ask.

Meanwhile Yondu lead you toward his quarters, his big blue hand went to your hips while you leaned your head against his shoulder.

Once inside Yondu started the water of his big bathtub.

“I’ll let you wash yourself, if you need everything just use the intercom, I’ll be on the bridge”

Before he could walk away, you stopped him by grabbing his hand.

You took it to your face and kissed gently ever finger before moving it on your cheek.

“Yondu…you’re the first man I want really be with…please…don’t repel me again”

Yondu let out a growl, and caressed your cheek slowly, while he leaned down on your lips.

He kissed you slowly, savoring your lips making you moan.

He nipped at your bottom li making you gasp and finally your tongues met into a sensual and passionate dance.

When the need of air became a priority, you finally separated.

Yondu leaned his forehead against yours while his big hands massaged your hips.

“You’ll be the death of me babygirl”

Smiling, you gave him another little kiss before you started to walked backward toward the bathroom, leading him with you by grabbing his shirt.

“I will need help washing…so take this clothes off and come with me”

Once you both separated to take care of your clothes, Yondu grinned at you.

“You’re in trouble sweetheart”

“Oh, I like trouble”

* * *

Once Yondu helped you washing away all that blood, he couldn’t help but stare at you with pure amiration at your naked beauty.

Your body was full of bruises and scars, however, in his eyes, you were the most beautiful creature in the whole galaxy.

Feeling his eyes on you, you turned toward him, straddling his lap into the warm water.

“Like what you see captain?”

“You have no idea babygirl”

Your lips met again, while Yondu massaged your body.

Your hands went down his chest, caressing his numerous scars, trying to make him feel how much you loved every part of him, even those angry scars on his blue skin, because those were a part of him and his story…a painful one, like yours, but still it’s something that made him became the man you fall in love with.

Your hands kept their trail from his chest and under the water, where you started to stroke his erection up and down.

“Mmh, baby…are you sure?”

“Yes Yondu… I really need you right now”

When you finally sank down his length, both of you let out loud moans.

Yondu’s hands went to your breasts, massaging them and playing with your sensitive nipples while you moved slowly up and down his erection, moaning into Yondu’s lips.

Yondu moved his lips from yours to your neck, kissng and licking all the skin he could reach, while you claw at his chest.

You kept moving slowly while Yondu poured all the love he felt for you into his kisses, the only audible noises were their moans and whispers of love, because it didn’t matter you met only a week ago, you both knew that the feelings you felt for each other were strong.

When you both finally came, you slumped down Yondu’s chest, while he moved his hands up and down your naked skin and leaving little kisses on your head and temple.

“Sweetheart, just so you know, you have nothing to worry about, because from now on I’ll protect you, no matter what”


End file.
